The Great Central Detective!
by Serena Raventy
Summary: Sylvia Michaelis, childhood friend of Kudou Shinichi. She is also secretly known as the Mafia Detective, since she comes from a Mafia family. Ever heard of such a detective? Neither did I, but no matter what, Sylvia Michaelis is no more. Instead, after a meeting with the Black Organization, she took upon her the name of Irina Wright, also Conan's sister. And don't forget about Kou.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Sylvia, be careful on your 'job'." Shinichi laughed, seeing her off to the airport.

"But of course! I am, after all, the great Central Detective, Michaelis Sylvia!" she laughed, making a victory sign with her fingers.

"Don't you mean the great Central Crybaby instead?"

"That's rude!" She hit him in the head, pouting.

"I get it, I get it!" he shouted, to escape her wrath.

"Maa, as long as you understand." She smirked, happy with her victory.

_"The 202 flight is now ready to depart. All passengers leaving with this flight are requested to head to the plane now."_

"Here you have it." She sighed and turned to Shinichi, smiling. "Then, until the day we meet again. Tell that Kou idiot I won't talk to him a whole mouth for not coming to see me off."

"Will do. Now hurry up or you'll loose the flight. Don't forget to bring souvenirs for me when you come back. I can't leave for Italy right now even if I wanted to, hehe…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Will do. Ciao, Holmes." She waved, leaving, carrying the bag on her shoulder.

"Ja ne, Vance." His voice echoed in her ears as she stepped, unknowing that will be the last time they will be themselves…

'Sorry… Shinichi… I got careless…' she thought, laying on the floor, covered in bruises. Her body was hot and her heart beat quickly, almost bursting out of her chest. She coughed, losing consciousness with every second. 'Kou no baka… you should have came then…'

"She's no good, aniki." That male voice said, seeing the girl dying on the floor. Next to the blonde, an already dead person, blood covering the wooden floor.

"Yeah, she's dying really quickly. Not really entertaining but this drug is pretty useful. We'll have to give our regards to its maker later." The sliver haired man laughed, taking a match out and throwing it on the floor. In the contact with the gas they earlier have thrown around, the flame grew almost instantly.

"Let's go. I think she's long since dead."

"Yeah, you're right. And she'll die here anyway, in the midst of flames." Their voices grew dimmer, getting further. Her hand moved slightly as she painfully opened her eyes to see the inferno all around her. It hurt her, her wounds, the gunshot made by Gin… What was that drug…? He could as well kill her right away with one bullet. What a show-off…

"Ghh…" she groaned, painfully. Outside, she could see the moonlight reflecting in the salt water of the lake, but even it was losing to the strength given by the flames' light. She slowly crawled ahead.

'While I'm still awake… I must get out of here… There's… There's someone waiting for me…!'

With that thought, she headed ahead, making use of a chair to stand up. Her leg was bleeding, her clothes were torn apart by the flames, but she still went forward, to the balcony. If she could just jump, she could escape…

She touched the knob, trying to get it open, but it was no use, it was locked.

"No…" she cried, landing in on the glass door. "I… won't let it end this way!" she shouted as much as she could and threw herself into the door, the glass breaking and cutting her skin once more. But as she couldn't stop, she fell over the fence, directly into the cold water. She was now sinking, her body frozen by the salt water entering her wounds.

'I guess I wasn't careful enough…' she thought as she opened her eyes, frowning. She refused to let it end there, but her body was too hot. It felt as if her blood was boiling. Her heart ached. She let out a scream, unable o contain it any longer. The air in her lungs surfaced. She fought in the water, unable to give up to something like that. She smirked, feeling the pain leave her body as she swam to the land.

Her clothes dragged her down, under the weight of the water they now carried. Her long hair also fell heavy on her shoulders. But nevertheless, she went forward into the forest, escaping from the cage of flames behind her. She… had to go there… back to them…

"Gh…" she groaned, having reached a village down the mountain. She was tired, sleepy… But where could she go at this late hour? She walked aimlessly onto the silent streets. Up, the moon was shining clueless about her.

"Kou… Shinichi…" she murmured, sitting down on a bench. She just had to wait until the morning, that's right… In the morning, she could call her father or mother to send someone pick her up. Or she could do it even now, even better. Standing up once again, she went further, searching for a phone. There had to be one somewhere around.

"There it is." She murmured, opening the door. For a reason, the handle seemed much higher than it should. But she still opened the door.

"Eh?" she looked up, to see the phone somewhere to high for her. She was a high schooler, for God's sake… how much tall does a person have to be to make a phone!?

With much haste, she was able to get the phone in her hands, after jumping on the phone book. But as she touched the numbers, she felt something odd and dropped the phone from her hands. Now, she was staring at the glass of the cabin. In its reflection, a little girl with grey eyes and long, blond hair looked back at her. And that girl had exactly the same clothes she had, but a lot bigger, hanging on her like sheets…

"No way…" she whispered, raising a hand. The reflection did the same, until their fingers touched. She shook her head. "It's impossible… Did I… really become a little girl…?"

But that was the truth. She's become a child once again. And the cause… the Black Organization…


	2. Chapter 2

"It's cold…" she murmured, walking through the snow. But just a little more, that's all that kept her afar from them. She wondered what should she tell them all this time, but she was dump founded when she heard about Shinichi from the professor. She now giggled, heading to him now.

"There he is…" she smirked, seeing him outside, talking at the phone. She stood straight, awaiting for him to finish. It wasn't hard to guess who he was talking with. He blushed slightly after all. That made her look up the window to the detective agency of that Mouri imbecile. She always said that Ran must have gotten so… normal… let's say, from her mother.

As soon as he finished, he opened the door to the phone cabin and went outside, placing his hands into the pockets to warm himself a little. But he was surprised to see a little girl, dressed with a long coat and a white furry hat, looking at him with a smirk on her face. She seemed familiar thought… too familiar.

"Finished your conversation already, Kudou Shinichi?" she asked, with an amused voice. His eyes widened. How….

"You must have gotten the wrong person. My name isn't Kudou Shinichi." He giggled nervously, not being able to see the amusement now in her eyes because of the dim light she was in.

"My, my, I guess you're right. If I remember correctly, and I always do, you go by Edogawa Conan now, don't you, high-school detective of the East?"

"Who are you…?" he growled, realizing how much that woman knew, despite looking like this. She stepped forward, smiling as she came closer.

"I'm disappointed, Holmes. I thought you would get more observant until I come back." She smiled, saddened as she titled her head. The way she did it clicked inside Shinichi's head immediately. Only one person could do it this way…

"Van…ce…?" he murmured slowly, unable to believe it as she nodded her head.

"But… not anymore as you can see…" she said, saddened as she looked hesitant to the snow.

"How…? I mean… Ghh!" He frowned, unable to think clearly as he messed with his own hair.

"The same way you did come into this state, Shinichi. I've heard from the professor… about the Black Organization…"

"The same ones!? Sylvia, you've met with them!? When!? Where!?" he shouted, grabbing Sylvia's shoulders.

"Shinichi, you voice…" she warned, looking back to the door to the agency.

"Tell me Sylvia, I need to know." He pleaded, desperate. Seeing the shine in his eyes, Sylvia sighed.

"Two weeks ago, near Ravenna. They used the same drug they used on you I assume. But they thought they killed me. And if that wasn't enough, they put the mansion my target was in on fire, leaving me there as well. I barely made it out, Shinichi." She explained, this time carefree. Shinichi had no choice but sigh, seeing how relaxed she told her story.

"And what are you doing here then? How did you even cross the border?"

"There was a guy who owned me a favor." She giggled. Yeah… she was known for having people own her favors in the mafia… "Plus… you and Kou are here. Isn't that a reason good enough, partner?" she smiled.

"Conan-kun? Are you outside?" Ran's voice was heard approaching.

"And where will you stay!? It's too dangerous!" Conan shouted, but more in whisper. She winked, with a smirk on her light skin.

"Maa, just pay attention." She whispered back and turned around, seeing Ran outside, wearing just a coat.

"Conan-kun? What are you doing here? Who is this girl?" she asked and Sylvia ran to her, laughing as she looked up to Ran.

"Woah! Such a pretty nee! It's nice to meet you! I am Irina Wright, Conan's sister!" she said, having a more child-like tone. Both Ran and Conan were surprised hearing her. More Conan than Ran… but still…

"Conan-kun's…. sister…? You are?"

"Yup!" 'Irina' nodded her head, smiling innocently.

"Maa! How cute you are!" Ran knelt and hugged her, unable to resist. Behind Ran's back, Sylvia make a victory sigh.

'Hehe… that woman is able to do anything, alright…' Conan chuckled nervously, seeing how easy she manipulated Ran.

"Ne, Nee-chan… can I stay here too? I don't have any other place… and my brother is staying here as well. So, can I? Please?" Irina begged with puppy eyes, titling her head in the sweetest way possible.

"Of course you can!" Ran quickly said." Ah… I must ask my father first…" she remembered then and looked at the pair. "But you can at least stay tonight without any trouble. Come on, let's get you up" Ran said, taking her into her own arms and up the stairs, followed by Conan.

As they entered inside the living, Ran helped Irina get off her coat and hat and noticed her short hair, tied into two pigtails.

"What a nice color! I can swear I've seen it somewhere else thought…" Ran thought, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm sure you're imagining it. There aren't so many blonde persons in this country after all." Irina smiled.

"I guess you're right. But you don't look like Conan-kun either…" she murmured.

"That is because I was adopted into his family, so Conan isn't my true brother. My parents died some time ago and Obaa-chan was so kind to take me in as her daughter."

"So that is why you have different names?"

"That's right." Irina nodded and Ran understood, standing up.

"I'll get you two something warm to drink before you go to sleep, alright? It's quite late anyway." She said before heading to the kitchen.

'She really did think everything up, didn't she…?'

"So? What do you think, brother?" Irina giggled, sitting at the table with Conan in front of her.

"You didn't miss anything… as expected of a mafiosa… What about your job?"

"Finished."

"The school?"

"They known that I've got special permission from the government to do an official trip to Italy."

"And from now on?"

"Tentai Elementary, your class."

"And you're just going to stay HERE?"

"Why not? It's a nice place, Ran is my friend as well and there is Baka Kogorou as well. As you probably did, I came here to get more information about these men as well. A detective agency is the best for this kind of information after all. Anything else?"

"That name is referring to Adler and Van Dine, right?"

"You know I love Van Dine. And Irene Adler was always a woman to my tastes. Don't you like it, C-O-N-A-N? Jeez… could there have been anything more straightforward? I guess it's good you aren't Sherlock, hehe." She giggled.

"Oh, really? I wonder what Kou will have to say about miss Irina Wright then. I'm quite curious to see his reaction, aren't you, Irina-chan?"

"Maa… what a beautiful night it is…" Irina looked on the window, faking the fact that she ignored his question.

"You're getting along pretty well I guess. I didn't hear any sibling fighting so it's ok. Drink up, Conan-kun, Irina-chan." Ran said, placing two cups of hot chocolate in front of them.

"Yey! Hot chocolate!" Irina giggled, drinking it fully.

"Arigatou, Ran-neechan." Conan said as he finished. Irina nodded.

"Thank you, Ran-neechan."

"Kyaa! Now I feel like I have two little siblings!" Ran squealed, standing up. "Now, to sleep with you two. I would have taken you into my room, Irina-chan, but it's a little cramped in there. But you can sleep with Conan-kun in the guest room. You're siblings after all."

"Saa, good night." Ran said after getting their futon out and preparing them for bed, giving Irina a shirt to sleep in.

"Oyasumi…" the two children echoed as Ran closed the lights and returned to her own room.

"How come I have to sleep in the same room as you…?" Irina murmured.

"Don't ask me… it isn't any more confortable for me either…"


End file.
